Lonely Hearts
by Strickens
Summary: It isn't always easy spending the majority of your time away from the one you love.


Why is it, that whenever people talk about love and relationships, they always speak of its beauty? Of the wondrous sensation another being could send coursing through your chest and setting your nerves on fire with nothing more than a grazing of skin on skin.

They never talk about the trials and tribulations, the heated arguments and vehement disagreements over seemingly trivial things. No one ever talks about how hard it is to maintain a relationship; balancing between work, sleep, eating, and maintaining ones own health needs.

Sturdy pyrex vials clinked as small pink fingers returned them to their metal rack at the rear of a stained pine work desk. Papers scrawled and scribbled over with careless ink and rushed calculations littered the desk, along with a marbling of multi-coloured liquids that had long since dried and seeped into the woodwork, permanently staining it.

Bonnibel reached up to her face, plucking away her wide brimmed glasses with one hand and using the other to firmly massage the bridge of her nose, the skin pinched by the nose rests digging in and in turn causing the sensitive nerve endings to reward her with a stinging headache in her forehead. A light breath escaped her lips as she pondered over the irony of how glasses were intended to relieve eye strain and help prevent such headaches to begin with.

It didn't help that her concentration on her work and scientific research had been off due to thoughts of a certain vampire woman. It was silly, really. She had gotten herself into this predicament and they had agreed to the terms of their relationship. Bonnibel had been adamant over the fact that, no, _of course_ she was fine with only seeing Marceline once- maybe twice- a month; due to their conflicting schedules.

Barely able to lift her wobbling legs as she shuffled her way to the exit of the lab- hanging her mottled and stained lab coat on the wall rack- she slipped out of the room and pulled the heavy door shut behind her with a rattling _thunk._

The hallways were dimly lit and almost ghostly as she trod her way down to her bedchamber, wriggling shadows slithering across the walls with every step she took. It must have been late, she presumed, thus taking extra care to make her retreat for sleep as quiet as possible so as not to wake the other castle occupants.

Carefully wrapping her fingers around the doorknob to her room, she turned it slowly, cringing ever so slightly as the metal groaned at the movement. A moment's pause and vigilant ears reassured her, however, that she had not disturbed anyone's sleep. A quick sigh escaped her lips as she pushed her door open and swiftly moved into the darkness beyond it, pressing her rump firmly against the polished wood until it clicked shut behind her.

Her eyes closed as she stood silently leaning against the door, her mind now wandering even more now that she had nothing to distract her except for the beating of her pulse and her racing thoughts.

"_I mean, with your busy schedule and everything, y'know running the kingdom, seems appropriate for you to date someone who's not gonna' mind not being around you 24/7."_

"_So long as we do make time to be together when you get back from your band's tours, of course."_

"_Of course, you know I can't stay away from you for too long, Bon."_

The conversation they had shared approximately six months ago still resonated in her head. The chaste kiss they had shared and the way the vampire's cool and calloused fingers had so tenderly cupped her heated cheek, it was still fresh in her memories. She could have sworn that if she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel those inquisitive lips lingering against her own. The vampire had emitted a mischievous laugh as she had floated back to the band's van, waving at the Princess as the vehicle rumbled off into the distance.

But no one had told Bonnibel just how excruciating it would be. Laying awake in an empty bed of a night- a bed holding one when it was built for two- tossing and turning as she longed for the company she never thought she would miss.

Huffing suddenly, she pushed off the door and made her way wearily over to her bed. Her fingers plucked her crown swiftly from where it nestled in her locks of pink hair, setting the heavy golden band down on her night table and turning away, ripping the sheets back in preparation for her entrance. She had no time nor the energy to bathe this time, she decided, pulling off her heavy knitted sweater and throwing it across the room- hoping it landed in the laundry basket.

Scuffs and sweatpants were pulled off next, her hand using the mattress for support so she didn't lose her balance and fall in her sleep deprived state. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and thus it did not take long for her to find her favourite black band shirt folded neatly at the foot of her bedspread. Allowing herself to take a deep breath first, she reached out and picked it up, holding it closely to her chest as her fingers rubbed slowly at the design on its front.

It felt calming as she held the black fabric; a gift from a dear friend and lover. She had no time for these conflicting emotions, she had work to do and a kingdom to run- there was no time for her to be pining for her vampire girlfriend. Her nose twitched and her lip curled up into a defeated smile, her arms finding their way through the bottom of the shirt and shimmying it up and over her head. It never seemed fair that the most comfortable clothing she owned wasn't something she could wear while attending her royal duties.

Adjusting the shirt so that its hem sat at her hips, Bonnibel made her way back to where the sheets were pulled back, crawling hand and knee into bed and shuffling her feet down its length. A tired hand reached down and pulled the several layers of sheets and blankets up to her chin, tucking them around herself like a cocoon and pushing her face deeply into a plush pillow.

It seemed almost like a cruel and unusual punishment, committing oneself to another person solely, then committing yourself to prolonged periods without that person. Marceline's tour had been more hectic than first expected, she had only returned to the kingdom twice since her first departure. Both visits her and the Princess had barely had time to share dinner together due to disgruntled Earls and kingdoms holding emergency meetings over what turned out to be trivial matters.

Crushing the comforter against her mouth, the silken fabric crinkling underneath her grip, she tried to swallow the sudden prickling sensation crawling up her dry throat. The last thing she would do is cry, she was far too tired for this right now, all she wanted was to sleep and wake up in the morning to a day full of chores to distract her once again.

A quick shiver travelled up her spine as a cold draft swept through the castle, the heavy curtains hanging over her windows billowing softly; she always left her window open a crack, _just in case._

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"Oh great, now I'm hallucinating. Glob, can't I catch a break around here?" Bonnibel mused rather loudly, her lips turning down into a soft frown followed by a heavy breath of exasperation.

The mattress bounced and Bonnibel found herself being jostled as the bedsheets behind her rustled, her eyes snapping open as a cold body pushed up behind her and a slender arm snaked firmly around her waist.

"Nah, although I can see how you could mistake me for a hallucination, I'm pretty dreamy."

The vampire that had snuck into the Princess's bed was taken off guard by how quickly the woman in her arms rolled over in her grip, those pink arms deceivingly strong as they pulled her into a crushing hug, a hot face buried against her collarbone.

"Woah, you alright Bon?" It took no effort for Marceline to slide her calloused hands underneath her love's shirt, splaying her fingers over the soft skin covering curved and toned muscles. She could have sworn she could hear the woman in her arms sobbing quietly, but she was even surer of the warm tears that were spilling and plopping delicately against her neck and upper chest.

"_Hey, Bub-bubs, it's alright I'm here_," her words were gentle and soothing to the woman with pink hair, a tone that Bonnibel knew was reserved for her and only her.

Bonnibel's lip pulled up into an emotional smile as she struggled a light laugh out through the tears burning paths down her face, rubbing her nose and plump cheeks back and forth against the soft blue T-shirt the vampire was wearing.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long. I've missed you so terribly!"

The vampire allowed herself a crooked grin, pearly white points pressing into her lower lip as she closed her eyes, nuzzling her own face deeper into the sweetness of her favourite woman's bubblegum hair.

"Don't be sorry, I missed you too. It's why I managed to wrestle some time off for the band from our tour," sliding a free hand up between them, Marceline pressed the tips of her fingers under Bonnibel's chin and gently pulled her face up to meet her own. She was instantly rewarded with the sight of those gorgeous orbs of pink speckled violet, albeit a little red and swollen from the crying.

"Time off? How long?" quizzed Bonnibel quietly, her eyes bright and intrigued as her girlfriend ran exquisitely painted black fingernails along her jawbone, leaning down slowly and pressing a delicate, lingering kiss to her lips. Her stomach flipped helplessly in her stomach and she struggled to stifle a giggle and hide her warming cheeks.

A surprisingly warm breath caressed her face as it escaped the vampire's lips, who were still dancing dangerously close to her own, crimson eyes sparkling and seemingly smiling down at her as she seemed to ponder her reply. Bonnibel pressed her face closer to her lover's, catching Marceline's lower lip teasingly between her teeth and nibbling on it gently.

Marceline let out an airy laugh, pressing a short kiss to the Princess's mouth before giving her lazy reply.

"Long enough."

It was that night that Bonnibel remembered why she had agreed to be with Marceline, despite the uncertainty of if they would ever be able to settle down and not be separated for prolonged periods of time. For as she was held in the tender embrace of the vampire Queen, she realised that she would wait for an eternity if it meant she could hold her lover in her arms for even just one moment.

She had denied herself a lot of things in doing her duty to her kingdom and being an honourable leader, but this one thing, this true love that boiled and bubbled through her veins was one thing she refused to deny herself. As much as it broke her heart the time the two spent apart from each other, the second she heard that musical voice and saw that cheeky smile, her heart was full and whole once again.


End file.
